Hipocondríaca
by Narizinho
Summary: Ela vegetava sob o único desejo que tinha; o desejo da morte; apenas a morte apagaria aquelas cicatrizes.


_

* * *

__Naruto não me pertence; se pertencesse, eu já teria dado um jeito de me enfiar na história pra dar uns pegas no Madara._

* * *

-  
**Hipocondríaca**  
-

_Behold me now, I'm lost somehow  
Summoned up in sorrow from a world beyond  
Never let go my crimson rapture...  
Can you touch my soul?_

Árvores nuas, as carcaças das folhas lançadas ao chão; as montanhas gélidas, o vento furioso acompanhado da chuva, eram parte do fúnebre cenário que compunha a vida daquela criatura que, a cada dia, enegrecia-se juntamente com o céu, sempre carregado como seus pensamentos e ações. Enclausurada na consternação do cetim negro, era escrava da dor, refém da melancolia. Decaída na desgraça elevava à lua hipocondríaca seus lamentos, sua amargura. Seu coração, apenas um mero músculo. Cada minúcia de seus desejos e pensamentos, tomados pelo breu da solidão. Sua vida, um retrato em preto e branco.

As mãos pálidas acariciaram com suavidade a rosa murcha sobre a sepultura úmida.

_I see you in every shade,  
In every moment I breathe  
You came as the silent wanderer,  
travelling to distant shores_

Na lápide, liam-se as seguintes palavras:

**Nagato Pein**

***26-08-1985 — 14-04-2008**

_"Sob o murcho céu, sobre o impuro chão, ele viveu.  
Neste doloroso ritual, sua carne se paralisa aliviada,  
– da maldição que abatera-se sobre seu bem-estar –  
Deixando conosco – os viventes – a dor da despedida.  
Aqui descansa um homem que viveu intensamente;  
Um homem que amou profundamente.  
Aqui descansa Nagato Pein."_

Sentia o coração pulsar lentamente, porém com força.

"Eu... Perdi você... E me perdi também." – pensava. – "Queria saber se a vida acaba de uma vez quando a carne é vilmente consumida entre as paredes de um danoso caixão à sete palmos sob nossos pés... Você... É capaz de me ouvir, querido?" – de ambos os olhos profundos e vítreos, brotaram incisivas lágrimas, que, infelizes escorregavam pelo rosto da jovem Konan.

O pesar era um fardo o qual tinha que lidar todos os dias. As lágrimas eram mais um fardo, o qual tinha que lidar todas as noites. A dor da perda era mais um dos inúmeros fardos, o qual tinha que lidar por toda a sua existência. O vento gélido tocou-lhe o rosto, brincando com a temperatura das lágrimas que por ali passaram. Ela cerrou os olhos. Ainda, com as descoradas mãos sobre a rosa murcha, e os olhos cerrados, viu fotografado no interior de suas pálpebras, o rosto encantador de Pein.

"Você não vai deixar de me seguir, não é?" – sorriu entre lágrimas, com os olhos ainda cerrados. Então, ela o viu sorrir. – "Não vai deixar de aparecer em cada sombra, em cada molécula de ar... Tão silencioso quanto os pássaros que habitam os ares."

_I am the life that learned to die  
I have no choice, I've lost my voice  
I am the tear who broke with fear  
I won't return, to death I turn_

Resolveu então, botar os pensamentos de garganta à fora, os quais lhe sufocavam há tanto.

'Você já ouviu falar em doenças do coração, não é?' – dizia ela em voz alta, como se alguém pudesse lhe responder. Todavia, toda a resposta que tinha eram os passos das folhas secas sobre os túmulos. – 'Não só o coração do meu espírito padece... Mas o coração material... A minha carne também adoeceu. Creio que... Eu não tenha muito tempo de vida.'

As unhas esmaltadas de bordô acariciaram os espinhos morrediços daquela rosa.

Ela voltaria aquele dia. Porém, a noite seguinte sua casa estaria vazia; apenas o vácuo e o cheiro de mofo habitariam aquele cubículo.

**-**

**-**

A terra parda e umedecida pela chuva há muito já permanecia fora do lugar. Enlameada, a jovem Konan continuava a cavar.

A pá chocou-se contra a madeira do caixão. Um sorriso jovial seguido de lágrimas estampou-se em seu rosto.

**-**

**-**

Envolto em um terno preto, o cadáver pálido de Nagato Pein – ainda não decomposto – descansava entre as paredes daquele caixão.

Largando a pá em qualquer lugar, Konan levou as mãos ao rosto gélido de Pein e beijou-o nos lábios descorados.

Deitou-se ao lado dele e o envolveu com um dos braços, repousando a cabeça num dos ombros do corpo inerte de Pein, puxou a tampa do caixão e trancou-se lá.

"Morrerei feliz a teu lado, mesmo tendo partido antes de mim."

O vento sacudiu os galhos morrediços das árvores, fazendo suas últimas folhas desprenderem-se de suas respectivas matrizes. Eram as únicas testemunhas daquele monólogo de tragédia.

_If humans were like swans,  
I could bear this burden with ease...  
Never to witness this heartless disease,  
As the wounds of time neglect me_

(**The Everlasting Scar – Draconian**)

* * *

_Das Ende_

* * *

**N/A: **Dramalhão total, eu sei – um _Romeu e Julieta _fajuto. Enrolei quatro dias pra escrever isso. Quase cortei meus pulsos com faca cega por conta do playlist depressivo; então, parte da minha _depressão _foi transferida pra essa estória. SongFic dedicada ao meu _filhote _Will e a Victor Segatelli, por terem me ajudado a escolher o final dessa estória. Espero reviews. Küss.

AH, repostando, galere. Obrigada à todas vocês pelas suas reviews, obrigada **mesmo**, de ç2. :)


End file.
